The Knowing
by LadySnake
Summary: There are four people in the world who are different from everything else. Terrible things in their past have made them what they are. But what are they? rated for language & violence. BZGW DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I got this plot bunny while walking through my house at the midnight. I hope you enjoy it.**

**THE KNOWING**

**Chapter 1: Four in the Morning**

(GINNY)

Ginny laid there. Just laid on the bed. Listening to every sound around her and taking in every scent. Since the Chamber, Ginny Weasley had become paranoid. Every movement became a possible enemy. It didn't matter if the sound was the old house settling or the sound of a person walking down the stairs. The only noise that she found comfort in was the storm raging outside her window.

Ginny hard a thump and instinctively her hand tightened around the blade in her hand. The dagger was the only thing in which she had left over from the incident in the Chamber. The knife was pure silver with Emeralds incrusted in it. There were two of the. One was at the moment positioned in Ginny's tight grasp, the other in the bedside table's small drawer.

As it turns out, Ron, the idiot that he was, had merely fallen out of his bed while having a dream. She knew because she heard him mutter "I'm okay," before basically passing out again. It wouldn't be a shocker if he actually was passed out. The idiot couldn't hold his alcohol or any other illegal substance for that matter. But at the moment, Ginny didn't care if the bastard fell off a cliff. She had a better way to spend her time. She had to protect herself and what better way to spend time than wallowing in her past and listening for any signs of her unwanted future.

Ginny heard the clock strike several floors below her. It chimed four times_. I better get at least two hours sleep before going to Diagon Alley for school shopping tomorrow or they'll be more blood than my own on my daggers_. She crawled into bed making one finally check with her overly acute senses. _No abnormal smells. No awry sounds. Time to sleep..._ She thought as she drifted into a VERY light sleep.

(BLAISE)

Blaise laid on his floor fighting for consciousness. The rug, his clothing, and what little bit of on sliced skin he had, was covered in blood. His blood. Blaise listened intently and smelled the air for any traces of his fathers boots clomping up the stairs or the metallic smell of death, blood, & expensive cologne that preceded him. Blaise gathered his last ounce of strength & picked himself up off the floor. Carefully, he bent down and picked up one of his two silver daggers. The other was still tucked safely in his bureau. Blaise fingered the blood red rubies that were imbedded in the silver handle.

Slowly Blaise drug himself to bed. He laid the blade next to his alarm clock which now read "4:00 am".

"Screw the world," Blaise muttered. " I'm sleepin' in tomorrow. Diagon Alley can wait till after noon…" With that he drifted off to sleep.

(HERMIONE)

Hermione Granger sat huddled in her bed. Carefully, she drug the harsh, sinister weapon across her flesh again. Crimson trails flowed from the wound like tears she wouldn't let fall from her eyes. Each cut with the diamond-incrusted shard set a sense of peace. She heard her dad stir three floors up from her place in the basement. _It must be four_. She thought, _I better at least attempt to sleep if I have to play nice with the obnoxious ass-holes I call friends_. _At least I get to see Ginny. _That was her last thought before sleep came.

(DRACO)

"DAD, NO! DON'T KILL HER! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?"

"SHE WAS BORN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucious Malfoy bellowed as Narcissa Malfoy withered on the floor.

"DAD, PLEASE DON'T…" but Draco's pleas were cut off by two hateful words.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

With that Narcissa Malfoy collapsed on the floor. All the life drained from her lovely face.

Draco rounded on Lucious with a menacing gaze and in a hushed voice whispered, "You'll pay."

Lucious smirked, but it was quickly washed away as Draco's eyes flashed navy blue and two daggers flew off wall mounts and landed in Draco's out-stretched hands. They were silver with sapphires sprinkled on the handle.

Now with the new "toys", Draco rounded and left the room. He tore up the stairs as the hall clock chimed four. But Draco's only thought as he apparated to the Leaky Caldron was: _Yes, Lucious. You WILL pay._

**A/N:** **so what? Yes? No? you tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anortai: To answer your statements, I am looking for a beta if you would like the job. You'll soon find out why Hermione is out of character. Also, the four do meet in this chapter.

HiddenPortrait: Yes I am, as you can tell. And I am glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And that sucks. A lot. Nor do I own the song used in this chapter and/or fic. And that also sucks.

**Chapter 2: When Paths Collide**

(GINNY)

Ginny grumbled and fell out of bed at 8:30 the next morning. She opened the curtains to find it still pouring outside. Ginny smile to herself. She would at least have the comfort of the rain as she walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. With that one happy thought, she went to prepare for the day.

Ginny stumbled into the shared bathroom in the hallway. Pushing Ron out of the way, she walked straight in. She gave no notice to the other three people she just passed in the line for the bathroom. Ginny showered quickly. She pulled on plain faded blue jeans & a black baby t-shirt. She finish preparing by brushing her teeth & putting on just a thin layer of black eyeliner. After that, Ginny tucked her two daggers in holster on the liner of her jeans and pulled her shirt over it. Then she again shoved her way through the people, not caring what they thought. They didn't care. They were scared of her. They had been since the Chamber. But no one noticed because at school they were the plain Weasley kids. They never had problems. No. Not them. Their family was to perfect. They couldn't be unhappy. To others it wasn't possible

Ginny walked down stairs, grabbed an apple half, and went outside to stand in the rain. She stood there taking in the feel of the water dripping over her skin. It was hot and the rain was cool and refreshing. It made her feel clean after all the things that had made her feel dirty and used. She began to hum a song to herself, then sang it lightly:

"I still remember the world from the eyes of a child… slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now… where has my heart gone… an uneven trait for the real… I want to go back to believing in anything and knowing nothing at all…"

At this point, she was interrupted by the annoying voice of Harry Potter: "Hey, Gin. That was a really great song, but it doesn't quite fit you, does it?"

_You have no idea. _That was Ginny's thought before she actually spoke, "But you don't know me that well, do you? I mean, I was just a fascination for a while. A toy. A thing. I never was anything to you, so don't suck up." With that she tossed the apple core and marched in the house where the family was already beginning to floo to the pub at the entrance of the Alley.

Ginny was the last to reach the pub, but was the first to go into the Alley itself. She walked through the rainy streets alone, headed toward her destination. Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

She walked up the stairs. Soon, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She didn't look though. She didn't want to know who it was. She heard every step the people around her took. But for some reason the watcher's foot steps were more sly. They barely made noise. His steps were as light as her's. Like walking on air. But for some reason those steps comforted her. Whoever they were, they were like her. They were different from everything…

(BLAISE)

Blaise, much to his displeasure, fell out of bed at 8:20 and couldn't go back to sleep. Complaining loudly to himself about "Whoever the bastard was that created mornings", he stumbled off to his private bathroom to shower and inspect the damage his father had done to his body.

After showering, Blaise walked back into his room. This time dressed in baggy, dark blue, jean shorts and a long sleeve element shirt with holes cut into the sleeves for his thumbs. He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. He slid head-phones over his ears & blast a song through the ear pieces. He sang the tune lightly as he gathered his things and prepared to apparate: "You see I can not be forsaken because I'm not the only one. We walk alone through bleeding ranges…Thus we hide from everyone. Everyone…"

Then he apparated. Landing exactly where he wanted to. In front of Gringotts Bank. As he climbed the stone steps he saw a girl in black with blood red hair. It took a moment to process but soon he realized that was Ginny Weasley. She walked alone. She was soaked with rain like he was. Most people were smart enough to bring umbrellas but neither of them cared. She was holding on to the railing of the stairs. So her shirt was hitched up slightly, but Blaise caught sight of something that should not be there. A glint refracted off silver. As he looked closer he knew that it was a dagger. One very similar to the two in the holsters under his loose shirt.

He could hear her steps. Like his they were feathery light. Like a shadow. You couldn't even hear water being kicked up under her black converse sneakers. He looked at her eyes. They were a haunted blue-gray, almost black. She knew he was watching her. He walked toward her slightly. She didn't keep from her steady climb up the many stairs and landings. He continued to walk toward her then went into step with her. He spoke first, but was cut off by two people screaming at each other…

(HERMIONE)

Hermione crawled out of bed at 8:15, still in her bloody white t-shirt from the night before. She walked toward the bathroom to prepare for the day. Lucky for her she was the only one home.

Her mother had died the summer after fifth year. While on her death bed, she told Hermione of her true heritage. Her mother was a pureblood. French lineage. She had attended Beaubatons. Hermione's father is a muggle. Emily, Hermione's mother, was disowned when she "married beneath her". Hermione is a half-blood. And since her mother's death, her father has been an all-holy ass hole.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and began to primp. After the customary routine, she walked from the bathroom. She was adorned in a red & black, plaid, school-girl skirt and a white long-sleeve shirt. Then she slipped into a pair of white Vanns skate-shoes, slid her twin daggers into garter-style sheaths, and apparated before her dad got home and could punish her.

She landed in a puddle at the bottom of the Gringotts stairs. Suddenly, someone came rushing past, knocking her down & into a puddle.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed.

"Sorry," the guy mumbled and pulled her to her feet. He was about to scurry off when she jumped back surprised:

"MALFOY!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

"WELL NOT ANY MORE! SO BACK UP WITH THE MUDBLOOD BULL SHIT!"

"GO TO HELL, GRANGER, I CAN'T FUCK WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!"

(DRACO)

Draco stood up from bed and stretch. He felt better today after swearing death to his "father". He primped for the day as usual. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a plain blue, button up shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Draco the sat on the bed & pulled on a pair of black combat boots. He slid his new "toys" into the boots. One positioned on each leg. He drug his fingers through his blonde & blue hair to make sure it still stood in its perfectly, pointy spikes. He stood up & headed for the door.

Draco ran to the stairs, jumped on the banister, & slid down. His boots hardly made a sound as he slammed on the floor. He walked through the pub & into the arch into Diagon Alley. He grinned as he looked into the rain and began to walk.

Suddenly, Draco smelled something very unpleasant yet familiar. He tore down the street. He stopped only to notice the smell drifted towards Knocturn Alley. He still continued to jog though. _If you take no stupid chances, then you make no stupid mistakes_, he thought to himself.

Just then he ran straight into someone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled and pulled her to her feet. He was about to take off up the stairs to Gringotts when she jumped back in surprise. He didn't know why. He was pretty sure he had never seen her before. He was sure he would have remembered someone so beautiful.

"MALFOY!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

"WELL NOT ANY MORE! SO BACK UP WITH THE MUDBLOOD BULL SHIT!" Draco was shocked to say the least. He didn't think the little Gryf. had it in her to curse. It through him for a small loop but he recovered quickly and started up the stairs again.

"GO TO HELL, GRANGER, I CAN'T FUCK WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!"

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Yes? No? Let me Know.

#!Sam?#


End file.
